


Rail road going nowhere near home

by LazyButSmexy



Series: Cheater!Levi x Cheater!Reader stories [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (yet), Cheater!Levi, Cheater!Reader, F/M, Levi is a writer - Freeform, No Angst, Reader is a fan, Romance, Train Rides, cheater!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/pseuds/LazyButSmexy
Summary: How a writer met a reader.And how two souls began looking for love together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a difference of almost two years since Above and this one. You can see the difference. 
> 
> (Y/n) : your name.  
> (E/c) : eye color. 
> 
> You know the drill

Rail road to nowhere near home

The smoking wagon was nearly empty. The man with the navy blue turtleneck gave up on the words written in the screen, and decided to look up from his laptop to observe his surroundings once again. 

In seat number three, an old man slept soundly, with his neck twisted in an almost impossible angle. The ashes of his forgotten cigarettes lay cold into the glass ashtray. The way his breathing was labored could mean he should give up smoking before it was too late. Or maybe it already was. 

The lady in seat number seven, barely grazing her forties, looked too absorbed in her reading material to pay attention to the radio her neighbor was listening to. Said radio was blaring out, probably so the old woman holding it could listen to it clearly. The station was unknown to him, but giving the amount of information about climate, plantations and crops, it was a rural one. 

"The meteorology agency ******** announced that the snowing is expected to continue on for several days onwards......... Roads in bad shape.......... There was a minor accident involving two cars, no wounded people.......... "

Levi's eyes turned to the escenery outside of his window. The snowing had stopped, but it seemed that it was temporary. Dark clouds covered the sky like a heavy duvet, ready to break into thousands of snowflakes at any given minute. Most people would find this lookout depressing, but to him it was calm, almost inspiring. 

'If only,' he thought, glancing back at the screen of his laptop, 'if only the inspiration came from only looking out of a window.'

He shut his eyes and leaned back in the seat, focusing on the sounds. 

The wheels of the train on the rails. The loud snoring of the man. A page of a book being turned. A radio station. Static. The sounds turning more hollow. They were crossing a tunnel. 

Heels approaching from behind. The rustle of clothing. 

Perfume. 

"Excuse me?" the voice startled him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes, finding a woman looking at him, close but keeping a safe distance. His first thought on her was that she was a beautiful woman. Simple, but beautiful. 

"Yes?" his answer was mostly out of reflex, his mind was still swirling around fantasy-land. 

A sheepish smile played in her lips. They were shiny, she was using clear lip gloss, making them look as if they were candy. 

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

He straightened up and pulled his laptop closer to him. She seemed to understand, as she sat in front of him and offered him a grateful smile before looking out of the window. 

It was snowing again. But the inspiration wasn't outside. Levi found himself observing the woman in front of him over the edge of his laptop. His fingers instinctively opened a blank page. 

(H/c) hair. (S/c) skin. Cherry smile. Dreamy eyes looking out of the window. 

Notes for later, he thought.

Her cheeks were flushed, it could be from the cold.   
Her eyes are (e/c). They are looking at him now, matching the cheeky smile that held secret feels eager to be screamed out. 

"...Name's (Y/n)."

The silence was growing slightly uncomfortable to him, as he was caught staring at her. He cleared his throat. 

"I'm Levi. Levi Ackerman."

There was a gleam in her eyes and she straightened slightly in her seat. 

"Levi Ackerman? As in, the author?" her voice was barely above a whisper, yet laced with enthusiasm. He didn't know if he had to feel amazed by her reaction, or rather annoyed with meeting a fan. He wasn't still used to dealing with people who liked his works, especially because they weren't as good as he wanted them to be, and were often labeled as "poorly written romance". He wasn't even trying to write romance to begin with. 

"...The same." He answered, his lips slightly bending into a grin, although his eyes were betraying him. His editor always told him he needed to practice, that his resting bitch face wouldn't win him his readers favors during a book signing event. But smiling naturally wasn't really his thing. Even during his wedding he had to force out a smile, and it was supposedly the happiest day of his life up until now. 

"Wow, this is the first time I met a writer;" her lips stretched into a happy smile, her voice still down, as if she was afraid to cause a commotion by making others know that Levi Ackerman was there. He held back a sigh, she was surely the only person in this train who knew who he was, but she looked so adorable like this that he didn't want to pop her bubble. 

(Y/n) explained to him how she had all his published works, the latest one kept by her nightstand for her to read before going to sleep every night; that gave her the sweetest dreams - the blush that blossomed in her cheeks when she added that last part was lovely, Levi decided. 

"Isn't your husband jealous by that?;" he teased, pointing at the golden ring. It was opaque, as if the owner has fiddled with it quite often for months. Insecurities, perhaps. 

"Ah," she had followed his line of vision and her smile dimmed a bit; he observed. Her lips stretched a little more than a sincere smile, and she waved a hand dismissively, her words sounded as if he was opening a locked chest filled with secrets. He hadn't been wrong about the insecurities. "He hasn't paid much attention to what I think as of late."

The silence was heavier now, her face was smiling, but her eyes were looking out of the window again, longing. Not for hurrying home, though. Maybe she was wishing for the snow to fall for longer time. 

His fingers moved on their own accord.   
A singing bird, longing for freedom. 

"Such a pity," he added. 

You look like you want to say a lot. 

"It's just, not the same;" she ventured out, searching for any sign from him that told her not to vent out. His answer was to shut his laptop and pull it away. Levi leaned slightly closer, his attention was on her - it had been from the moment she sat down. 

(Y/n) felt warmth enveloping her chest. He read her so well; she needed this. 

"I think he loved me before," she continued with a sad smile, "but after we got married, it's as if he just takes me for granted, like he's sure I'm going nowhere. I've tried to switch the spark back to life, but apparently buying more properties became his new romance." This was a chat she's had before with her only friend-so-to-speak, a soccer mom that doubled her age and consumed more wine in a week than the whole neighborhood during holidays. 

The answer she got was always a rant about how she at least was still young and pretty. And wine. 

"Even though I have a degree, I'm stuck as the housewife, as the trophy..."

Levi's eyes stared into hers, and absentmindedly ran a finger on his own wedding band with his thumb. He knew that story very well. His wife was a sweetheart who has had a crush on him since highschool, but he didn't really see her as anything else but a friend. Still, he had believed that an okay-ish marriage was better than loneliness forever, and so they've been married for two years now. As the time passed, she had felt content with just having him around, and the romance slowly died down. Not like it had been very alive before. 

"...sometimes I think about getting a divorce, but without him I have no one, and it's... Difficult, at least." She was fiddling with her ring again, without thinking, as if she was trying to take it off.

Levi nodded slowly, focusing on her. He understood way too well. Feeling stuck, lost. Insecure. Caged.   
Longing.   
He pondered how would her kiss feel like. 

(Y/n) noticed how he looked at her lips and shyly smiled, ducking her head and looking aside. It's been a while since she felt admired, and it didn't help that the admirer was so good looking. His blue eyes, although clouded with sleepless nights, were piercing, framed by the shadow of his dark bangs. And even though he was heavily dressed, she could see that he had a muscular frame. 

She pondered if he would be strong enough to carry her around at his leisure. The mental image made her face heat up more. 

It was wrong, to think about someone in that way. She was married, and Levi was as well. The ring in her finger was an exact copy of the one her husband wore. It was a symbol of their bond, which surpassed limits of time and space. A promise of faithfulness, loyalty, love.

And yet, what she wanted more than anything in the world in this moment, was to take that ring off and throw it out of the window.

If only things could end that easily.

Levi could tell her mind was racing; her jaw was clenching, was she thinking of her husband? Was she doubting her options? 

What options did she have, in the first place?  
• Divorce him. Start over, alone.  
• Stay faithful to her vows and hope for the best.

As he thought more about them, he was overcome with the realization that those options were also applied to himself. He also felt stuck in a relationship that offered him no sentimental solace. He felt as alone as (Y/n) did, in a situation where that shouldn’t happen.  
Romantic relationships were complicated, and only the people involved into them could solve their problems.

Suddenly, like the blizzard storming outside of the train, his thoughts became frantic at the appearance of a third option.

“…But what if…” Levi caught himself just in time, but (Y/n) heard his whispers and glanced at him in wonder.

(E/c) met azure, and they held on, building an invisible bridge, only for them to notice. The train wheels thumbed loudly against the rails. Or was it their hearts?

Levi held his breath and held out his right hand to (Y/n), palm upwards, the words left unsaid, but ringing between them at a deafening volume.

What if the relationship was between us both, without them?

She glanced down at his hand, and hesitantly held out her right hand as well, grazing his fingers with hers. The tingling sensation only prodded them further, as their fingers tangled and caressed the skin. 

Levi also looked down at their hands. There, with no rings in sight, they looked simply perfect. 

Made to be held by each other.

Her next air intake felt like a drowning man’s salvation, and only then she realized that the train had stopped at a station, and has been there for a while now. Levi noticed that, too, and holding her hand still, he heard the train driver through the speaker.

“Estimated passengers, we’re sorry to inform you that the train will not move from this station until further notice, due to an avalanche five miles forward. The company will provide all passengers accommodations at local hotels in the area, if you follow the crew…………”

(Y/n) felt her chest swell in anticipation as she looked at Levi, who offered her a smile and squeezed her hand.

“How about we share a room?” his voice was laced with badly hidden excitement, hoping that she would feel the same things he did.

Her soft chuckle felt like the sweetest melody, and her answer was to pull off her ring and save it into her purse. 

Levi felt like a teenager, moved by the thrill of doing exactly what he was told not to, and rapidly gathered all his things, saving his own ring into a small pocket in his messenger bag. He stood up, and offered her his hand.

She held it tightly, a childish smile adorning her face.

And so, their own adventure began.


End file.
